


I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

by arithilim, merihn



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithilim/pseuds/arithilim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejected title #3: the curious incident where brendon was late and the other three quarters of panic tried to get off without him (and failed) Rejected title #4: Photoshoot in A# Minor</p>
            </blockquote>





	I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

**Author's Note:**

> It started with **[this picture](http://www.patdonline.com/gallery/albums/188/normal_004.jpg)** (for those of you unaware, it goes Spencer, Brendon, Jon and Ryan - Jon and Ryan are now The Young Veins) and a comment from a picspam maker about how it looks like Brendon arrived late after the other boys were given a sock to stuff their pants with. (the picspam is amazing and should be checked out **[Ryan’s monster cock picspam](http://teainagarden.livejournal.com/19736.html?mode=reply)** )
> 
> We just couldn’t resist when we saw the pictures and the comments to go with them. And... we both suck at titles, I’m sorry. Thank you to [](http://nyxelestia.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyxelestia**](http://nyxelestia.livejournal.com/) for the wonderful beta.

Life is really unfair to him, Brendon thinks as he speeds down the street. The coffee in the cup he's grasping tilts dangerously towards the lid as he dodges around a repair man setting up over a manhole, and he narrowly avoids splashing himself. Seriously, of course it's today that the world decides to hate him, when he already has to be at a photo shoot at some ungodly hour of the morning (9 or something). Of course the Starbucks he usually stops at is short staffed, and of course his order is messed up twice, and of course he forgot his wallet back at the apartment and is left with only a crumpled $20 shoved in his jeans, which isn't even close to enough for a taxi.

He glances at his watch and curses. The guys are going to _kill_ him.

Finally, the building comes into view, and he dashes inside.

Today fucking sucks.

He darts over to the elevator and slides in to take it up to the studio. At least he's been here before and doesn't have to try to get directions.

In the elevator, he bounces impatiently, counting the seconds ticking by (and the volume at which he is going to get bitched at cranking up). Finally, the doors ding and open.

The assistant looks relieved when she glances up to see him. He's quickly escorted back to the dressing room, informed his bandmates are waiting for him, and shoved inside.

"There you are. What the fuck, Brendon? You're 20 minutes late!" Spencer says. His bitch-face is slightly ruined by the way he's clearly a little out of breath and there's a hot red flush spread along his cheeks.

The rest of their bandmates are looking equally suspiciously flushed.

Brendon glares at them all and says pointedly, "It doesn't look like you all cared too much." He is so on to them. Jon, at least, has the decency to look a little sheepish.

But he doesn't have time to expand on that as he's being led to a chair to be beautified.

He waits until the beauticians leave the room, and they are finally alone, before he looks at them accusingly. "You were all totally just getting off, weren't you?" he demands.

Jon shrugs. "Well, yeah - what else were we supposed to do while we waited for you?"

"But guys!" Brendon pouts. "It's our pre-shoot tradition! I can't believe you didn't wait for me!"

Spencer glares. "We _did_ wait for you. Which is why we didn't actually get around to getting off."

"But still," Brendon complains. "I can't believe you got started without me."

"Shut up, Urie," Ryan tells him, annoyed. "It's your fault I'm going to have to do this shoot hard."

Brendon can't help but smirk a little at that, looking down. "Ha, that's what you get for trying to have sex without me," he crows. He's met with two identical glares and one sort of amused look.

"What, really turned on?" Jon asks. "Because I have to say, that's not a very good incentive to fuck with you."

Brendon pouts all the rest of the way to the room.  
________________________________________

"And look over this way," the photographer instructs, and Brendon complies. The lights on them are insanely hot, but still, it doesn't come close to matching a concert.

"And give me some intensity..." The camera snaps. "Good."

The man straightens up from behind the camera. "Ok, I'm going to take a look at these. Take five," he tells them.

Brendon stretches, and turns around. "So what do -"

Three pairs of eyes snap up to his from somewhere considerably lower.

"Oh my god," he exclaims. "Have you seriously been staring at my ass this entire time?"

Jon shrugs. "What, they put you in front of us like that. What'd you expect?"

Brendon huffs. "Seriously."

Spencer gives him a look. "No complaining. If we have to do this shoot uncomfortable because of you, we might as well enjoy it."

Okay, so the things is, Brendon knows that he has a nice ass. He can't completely blame them for looking. But, seriously. First they're trying to get off without him, and now they're enjoying the view incredibly obviously? Brendon can literally _feel_ the eyes on him. Reflexively he slides his hands into his pockets to cover himself. "Stop looking," he hisses back at them.

There's a snort from Ryan. "Cupping yourself is not help," his voice mutters.

Brendon yanks his hands out of his pockets.

"Everything okay?" the photographer asks, and Brendon can feel himself starting to blush, but he gives a smile. "Yeah, great," he answers.

They're still sneaking glances though, and he knows it. He shifts uncomfortably.  
"And, if I can get you all to look right at the camera," the photographer says, sounding far too amused for Brendon's comfort.

He'll just be glad when this is over.

When finally they finish, Brendon's past annoyed and well and truly into a good sulk. He folds his arms and stands to the side, waiting for the others to get ready to leave. They're laughing and messing around, and it's weird because normally he'd be right in the middle of it. This time, though, it's the three of them with him on the outside, and it stings a bit that they don't even seem to notice he's upset.

Whatever, it's not like he needs them anyways, he decides, as he turns and rides the elevator down alone. He makes it to the sidewalk before he's brought up short, realizing he doesn't actually have one of the room keys since his wallet is locked in their hotel room. Fucking hell, it means he has to wait for them.

When they finally emerge, they don't even seem surprised to see him waiting, which, yeah, is a bit disgruntling, that they expect him to be that easy.

"C'mon, Bren, don't pout," Jon coaxes when he sees him. Brendon just folds his arms - he is _not_ easy, thank you very much - and makes them walk in front of him, because they've had more than enough opportunity to ogle his backside today.

They don't seem too put out though, all three together. Jon's leaning all over Ryan, letting his hands wander, and Ryan has an arm draped around Spencer's waist, hand tucked neatly into a back pocket. They fit so well together, impossible to ignore when they're right in front of Brendon, and Jon keeps casting smirks over his shoulder at him, like he knows what Brendon's thinking.

Damnit, he is not easy! It's doesn't matter that they're all over each other, together, right there, he's not just going to give in -

Spencer reaches a hand back without even looking, and before he realizes what he's doing, Brendon reaches out and takes it, letting himself be drawn into the group.

"You guys are still assholes," he mutters against Spence's neck.

Spencer laughs, deep and rumbling in his chest. "You still have a perfect ass," he replies, letting his hand drift down to squeeze. And yeah, it'd be kind of nice if they got to the hotel right now thanks.

By unspoken agreement, they speed up, and finally, the building looms over them. In the elevator, they're joined by an elderly couple, and it's hard for Brendon to stay angry when Jon is pressed up close to Spencer behind the couple, kissing his neck and letting his hands wander. Mostly he just wants to be over there with them.

Ryan ends up next to him, across from the others, and he has his arm behind Brendon, out of sight, his fingers drawing invisible lines on the skin exposed between his shirt and jeans, and it takes all of Brendon's will to not react at all.

But when Brendon slants a look at Ryan, Ryan smirks, eyes on Spencer and Jon, and lets his fingers dip below the waistband of Brendon's jeans. The elevator stops and the elderly couple get off with a smile and Brendon turns to Ryan as the doors close and punches him.

Ryan winces but keeps on smirking, grabbing Brendon's wrist and pulling him in close. Their mouths brush and Brendon starts to pull away again, irritation flaring, but Ryan sighs and pushes closer, kissing him softly. Brendon really can't resist when Ryan is being all sweet and gentle and he kisses back, letting himself explore Ryan's mouth before the elevator stops again, and Spencer pulls them apart.

"Come on, save it for when we're in the room," he grins. Brendon quirks an eyebrow at him, and Spencer flips him off. He follows Ryan to the door and crowds up behind him as he tries to open it, getting a bit of revenge by pressing his erection against Ryan's ass, breathing hot and wet on his neck. Ryan squirms and nudges him back, finally opening the door and Brendon practically tackles him inside, kissing him hard and fast.

But after a moment Ryan's pulling away, reaching out for Spencer and kissing him and while Brendon's watching them Jon slips up behind him, cradling his hips in warm hands as their body press together.

“Wanna fuck you,” Jon murmurs, lips brushing Brendon’s ear. Brendon shivers and feels the last of his anger slipping away as Jon’s fingers slide under his jacket and across his belly. He swallows and nods, and Jon mouths the soft skin under his ear, letting his teeth graze gently.

Brendon hadn’t noticed his eyes were closed, and when he opens them, Ryan grins at him and tilts his head back to rest on Spencer’s shoulder, Spencer’s hand pressed over Ryan’s crotch as he rocks up into it. Brendon groans and covers Jon’s hands with his own, guiding them down and in, to where his own cock is hardening in his jeans. Jon pulls one hand free, reaching up to unzip Brendon’s jacket, the fingers of his other hand rubbing too lightly over his cock to do anything for him.

“Come on,” Brendon whines, pushing his hips forward. But Jon just takes his hand away entirely, pulling Brendon’s jacket from his shoulders and dragging his shirt up and off. Brendon starts to turn once he’s free of his shirt, but then Jon’s hands are back again, pulling him so his back hits Jon’s chest.

He looks up to see Ryan straddling Spencer on the bed, leaning over to kiss him deeply. He watches them for a moment as Jon’s fingers rub slow circles on his hips and presses his mouth to his neck again. Spencer is slowly undressing Ryan, unwinding his scarf carefully and pushing his cardigan off before slowing edging his shirt up, still kissing him.

Jon brings his attention back by popping the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down slowly, setting his teeth to Brendon's throat and biting down, just hard enough to make Brendon moan and arch up. Finally Jon's fingers curl around his cock, pulling it free of his jeans. He starts to stroke slowly, torturing Brendon with the sensation that still isn't quite enough. But then Jon's hips are pressing against his, and Jon's cock is hard against his ass.

"Please, come on, Jon. _Please_." Brendon doesn't even care that he's already begging, he wants Jon inside him, fucking him hard and deep. Jon chuckles against his neck and lets him go, pulling his jeans down and off. Brendon stumbles and almost falls as he tries to co-operate, lifting his feet for Jon. Then Jon sets his hand to the middle of Brendon's back and gives him a light push, sending him flailing onto the bed beside Spencer and Ryan. He catches himself at the last moment so he doesn't actually fall on them, and flops onto his back beside Spencer, grinning as Spencer moans and waves a hand around until he finds Brendon's hip.

They've gotten naked in the time it took Brendon to make it onto the bed, and Ryan is rocking his hips against Spencer's, and Brendon catches flashes of their cocks sliding together, their mouths open and sloppy as they kiss.

Then Jon’s there, crawling between Brendon's legs, mouth curled up in a smirk as he watches Brendon watch the other two, and Brendon reaches out and pulls him down quickly, forestalling any comments Jon might have made. Jon just grins against his lips and mimics Ryan and Spencer's movements, pushing their hips together and making Brendon moan at the feel of his cock against his stomach.

Brendon spreads his legs further, bending his knee and pressing one foot to the bed to give him leverage to push up against Jon. Jon's hand worms between them, brushing lightly over his cock and then down further, behind his balls, circling his hole with one finger, already wet with lube, but Jon just keeps rubbing, not giving into Brendon’s insistent moans or the way he pushes up against him.

Brendon looks over in time to see Spencer spreading Ryan’s cheeks, working a finger between them, and Jon’s finger presses inside Brendon at the same time, following Spencer's rhythm, working Brendon open.

Ryan moans, catching Brendon's attention again, and he ends up locking eyes with Ryan as they get fingered, Ryan sliding his legs open even wider and reaching out to catch Brendon's hand even as he tries to hold himself up over Spencer.

Jon leans over Brendon to mouth at his throat, working over the spot he'd been sucking at earlier and Brendon arches his neck, pushing up into his mouth and hand, wanting more. Jon adds another finger and Ryan's hand flexes over Brendon's and he knows that the other boy is getting the same treatment.

It’s so hot, and even though they've done this so many times before, even though he knows the way Jon moves, and can anticipate the way this is going to go, it still feels new, still feels exciting and his skin tingles with the sensations, his cock hard and leaking between them. And knowing Ryan is going through the same thing just amps it up for Brendon, makes him sweat and moan, wanting more.

It feels like it’s been going on for way too long, Jon's fingers moving inside him, stretching him, and all he wants is Jon's cock, to feel full and overwhelmed, pinned to the bed as Jon fucks him mercilessly.

"Come on, please," Brendon says breathlessly, clenching down on Jon's fingers. Jon bites down on his throat and shoves his fingers in hard, making Brendon cry out. Jon's fingers are so thick and so close to perfect inside him, but he knows what he’s waiting for, knows what Jon’s cock feels like inside him, and this isn't enough.

Ryan moans shakily in unison with Brendon as Jon and Spencer pull their fingers free, and Brendon spreads his legs wider, tipping his hips up to Jon's and holds Ryan's hand so tight it starts going numb.

And then Jon's cock is nudging at him, pushing gently, just stretching him out around the head. Brendon hooks his leg around Jon's hip and pulls, Jon sliding into him with barely a hitch, in and in and in until their hips are flush, and Brendon is gasping for air, gasping around the sensation.

He surges up and kisses Jon, knocking their teeth together, noses getting in the way, but he doesn't care. Jon kisses him back just as clumsily, his hips already starting to move, just rocking in tiny increments as their tongues meet and twist together.

"Yeah, yeah," Brendon moans, and finally, finally Jon is fucking him properly, drawing back almost too far before snapping back in, hard and fast until Brendon can't even think of anything else, can't take his eyes off Jon's face, his mouth half open, eyes lidded as he stares right back at Brendon, flush high on his cheeks.

Brendon's hand slips on Jon's shoulder, trying to pull him closer, digging his nails into his skin. Jon hisses and fucks into him hard, nailing his prostate so perfectly that Brendon's vision whites out for a moment and he comes so hard he thinks he’s going to pass out. Jon’s thrusts speed up for a moment before he groans and slams in hard, leaning in to kiss Brendon as he comes. They break apart for air and Brendon smiles, clenching down for a moment on Jon's softening cock and Jon drags his teeth across Brendon's jaw, keeping hips pressed close together. Brendon lets his head drop to the side, becoming aware of Ryan’s nails digging into the palm of his hand, and he watches Spencer pull Ryan down to meet his thrusts. Brendon wishes he was facing the other way so he could watch Spencer fuck Ryan, watch the slide of his dick into Ryan’s ass, watch the play of muscles in Spencer’s thighs as he thrusts up.

Brendon shakes his hand free of Ryan’s and reaches over, sliding his hand between their bodies, curling his fingers around Ryan’s cock. Ryan hisses and Spencer groans in response, his next thrust pushing Ryan into Brendon’s hand and after a moment Ryan moans and comes, slicking Brendon’s fingers and Spencer’s stomach.

“God, Ryan,” Spencer grits out, and fucks up harder, pushing in deep before stopping there, thighs trembling. Ryan stays there for a moment, chest heaving as he pets Spencer’s sweat-slick skin, before slipping off to lay between Spencer and Brendon. Jon pulls out of Brendon, kissing away his slight wince before flopping down beside him, slinging an arm over his front.

The room is quiet except for their breathing, and Brendon lies there listening and letting his own go back to normal, sweat slowly drying on his skin. Ryan shifts beside him, leaning in to press their mouths together and Brendon can feel the silent apology in it and kisses back his acknowledgement.

Ryan eventually breaks the kiss and turns back to Spencer, and Brendon buries his face in Jon's hair, feeling lethargy set in, eyelids drooping.

So much for righteous indignation, he thinks mournfully. Apparently, he is actually very, very easy when it comes to these three.

Ryan's fingers twine with his as he hears him and Spencer kiss one last time before settling down, and Jon settles in closer, and Brendon has to smile. _Who wouldn't be easy for this?_ he thinks with a sigh. He drifts off to sleep, safe and warm in the middle of the pile.  



End file.
